


Kingman: Lo que que puede causar el servicio secreto

by TwinsNightray



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is a little boy, F/M, Harry Hart Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray
Summary: Hay algunas cosas que no puedes cambiar por más que las deseas, y Eggsy ha sido testigo de ello más de lo que le gustaría. Por eso, después de perderlo a 'Él' es que ya no le queda nada; puede sonar egoísta pero no es más que la verdad. Así que cuando tiene la oportunidad de recuperar su mundo todo se termina de derrumbar. Es cruel, duro y duele mucho.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 2





	Kingman: Lo que que puede causar el servicio secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes que menciono aquí me pertenecen, son obra intelectual del guionista y director Matthew Vaughn. Esto esta basado en puras teorías y alucinaciones después del tráiler de la nueva película de Kingsman mucho antes de ir al cine y verla; de igual manera está inspirado por la página en Facebook 'Kingsman Slash: Soy Una Mujerzuela Católica', denle una visita.

No podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo. De aquel día en que su vida se hizo pedazos había pasado casi un año, y ahora, frente a sus ojos su mayor sueño y pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

Solo puede reclamar un bajo improperio, un _'Fuck me'_ que sale tan roto y natural, tan impresionado y tímido que Merlín, a su lado sólo puede darle la razón aunque en diferente medida. No es el momento para hablar de etiqueta cuando la persona frente a sus ojos pasa la hoja de aquella navaja por su rostro como cualquier mañana entre semana.

Y quizá eso es lo que hace a Unwin dar medio paso atrás, tan sutilmente que apenas se mueve de donde esta. Pero el ligero movimiento no hace más que marearlo así que cierra los ojos un momento, ansioso por frotarlos y alejar las lágrimas, así que agradece tener los lentes puestos.

No han pasado ni diez segundos cuando lo procesa, cuando esas cinco letras le taladran el cerebro y solo es consciente cuando su cuerpo arremete contra el cristal en forma de puños. Lo último que puede ver es el rostro de su antiguo mentor deformado en curiosidad antes de irse a negro.

* * *

Gary Unwin, conocido como Eggsy -o Galahad- era de los mejores que existe en la organización y todos lo saben; que el chico podría darlo todo por su equipo y que la misión saliera bien sin importarle que su vida estuviera implicado en ello. Por eso no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Roxy -aka Lancelot- cuando el técnico le mandó llamar a la enfermería, aunque claro, no esperaba que al entrar todo estuviera tan silencioso.

—necesito hacer algunos movimientos, ya sabes, y nadie mejor que su más preciada amiga para cuidarlo en este momento—y claro que no iba a negarse cuando aquella pequeña sonrisa apareció en el mayor. Sabía que algo había pasado, algo que había calado demasiado en su amigo.

—solo diré desde ahora que cualquier movimiento de Galahad para intentar salir de cama será tomado como intento de asesinato Merlin..—eso les arrancó una risita, un asentimiento y un pequeño beso de despedida.

Si Eggsy estaba en cama, con la conciencia pérdida era mejor no saber del todo que era lo que estaba vez había afectado a su querido rebelde.

* * *

Al final tomó unas cuentas horas para que el ojiverde despertara dando de gritos, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas empapadas de sudor frío y lágrimas calientes. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse un poco entendió donde estaba, así que sólo se dejó consolar por su amiga, agradeciendo su silencio y el abrazo, sus manos entre las de Merlín y la protección que ambos agentes le estaban haciendo sentir.

Pero aún así no resistió y como pudo se puso de pie, encarandoles un momento. No sabia ni que decir, solo sabía que no quería estar ahí, que tenía que estar en otro lado y fue como si el mayor ahí le hubiera entendido así que con una pequeña señal le indicó que le siguiera, así que no dudó y copió sus pasos, aunque bastante más nervioso de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sentía que las paredes se cerraban, y si bien no era claustrofico podría comenzar a serlo gracias a la sensación de pánico en su pecho. ¿Porque ahora? Sabía porque, no deseaba admitir nada enfrente de aquel par, o incluso ante si mismo porque eso sería como quebrarse, como volverse de la misma manera en que su padrastro decía: un inútil, un llorón.

—Eggsy, llegamos—fue todo lo que necesitó para alzar con cierta violencia su rostro, acariciando el cristal que lo separaba de aquella persona mientras escuchaba a la chica jadear a sus espaldas por la sorpresa. Y podía entenderla, porque una palabrota fue su primera reacción, así que Roxy debía de estar igual que él; al menos no era el único agente que era demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos en compañía de los que confiaba.—Puedes.. conseguí de cinco a diez minutos Eggsy, si gustas son tuyos—no hubo necesidad de repetirlo, de pronunciar de nuevo aquellas palabras, el _'Te conseguí un poco más de vida'_ implícito en aquella frase.

* * *

No podía creerlo, no cuando solo los estaba separando aquel estúpido pedazo de madera, pero no debía de explotar, de dejarse llevar por el momento, de dejar que las emociones se mostraran en su persona. Le estaba costando más que mil demonios juntos, eso pareció notarlo el mayor por lo que sólo le despeinó con demasiada gentileza antes de abrir aquella puerta.

Entonces todo se vino abajo para Eggsy Unwin, por que tan pronto sus miradas se cruzaron los pasos dentro de la habitación se hicieron presentes; demasiado rápidos, demasiado ansiosos, apenas conteniendo el ansia de correr. Y va a llevarse el secreto en los labios, porque mientras caminaba hacia un Harry con la confusión destilando de su ojo derecho -el izquierdo cubierto por un sexy parche, gracias- demasiadas imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Como aquel primer beso bajo la lluvia bastante torpe después de una pelea, como su primer baile en el estudio del Kingsman mayor después de haber cenado y reído, como la primer discusión por la impulsividad del muchacho, como la primera vez que hicieron el amor antes de que el veterano mentor partiera a que le hicieran un poso en la cabeza. De manera que, con aquella imagen repitiéndose una y otra vez como disco rayado en su cabeza llegar hasta el mayor y soltarle un buen gancho derecho supo a gloria; vinieron un par, y después otro, hasta finalizar con un Harry tirado en el suelo frío y un Eggsy sobre su regazo, golpeando con fuerza el pecho ajeno.

—tenías el descaro de decirme que no fuera tan arriesgado, ¿Y que haces tú? Dejas que un loco te dispare en la cabeza..no sabes cómo te odio, en serio te odio Harry Hart—sabe a bilis, a mentira decirlo pero es el único escudo que le queda al chico para no dejar salir las lágrimas que ya le están quemando los ojos

—no sé de qué estás hablando, ¿Quien eres?—y es tan sincera la pregunta, tan inocente y real que la bilis ahora no sólo es metafórica, está ahí, quemando la garganta así que simplemente Eggsy se aparta como si el mayor fuera fuego, como si su vida estuviera en peligro

Aunque quizá lo está, porque siente como todo le da vueltas y como si fuera a morirse, como si todo lo que conociera ya no existiera. Solo es un segundo y Harry ya está sosteniéndolo, empujando su cabeza fuera de su alcance pero al justo del lavamanos para que deje salir todo lo que ha guardado -que no es mucho si toma en cuenta que ha dormido todo el día-. Es sentirlo temblar y que todo se desmorone en el agente herido, es escucharlo sollozar y quererse morir, es ver que se desploma en sus manos y saber que es la peor escoria del mundo.

Porque prometió cuidarlo, y ahí está el menor entre sus brazos, dejando salir las lágrimas y el alma porque ha fingido no reconocerlo, no saber que es la luz de sus ojos, no decir que es su vida entera. ¿Pero de que otra manera puede protegerlo?. Entiende que no puede hacerlo, no de la manera tan egoísta que él quiere por que solo desea mantener a Eggsy en una caja de cristal sobre el estante más alto para que manos curiosas no lleguen a él. Todo se esfuma cuando siente de nuevo aquellas golpes que si bien ahora son con menos fuerza se sienten más sinceros.

Puede sentir el golpe en sus costillas, en su pecho, el par de patadas que le lanza. Escucha las malas palabras, los gruñidos, los ' _Te odio_ ' tan claros que podría pensar son reales pero basta ver que las mejillas están pegajosas para saber que le ha lastimado más de lo que alguien más lo ha hecho antes. Porque sabe que Eggsy confía en él, solo en él a ese grado y ha fingido demencia.

—Yo te amo más que nadie y nada en este mundo Eggsy..—siente que el menor deja de respirar y es entonces cuando se atreve a asaltar su boca, no importándole el regusto amargo por la bilis; lleva su lengua lo más dentro que puede, aspira apenas, llenándose todo lo que puede de un Unwin que se está muriendo porque ha dejado de respirar ante tanta sorpresa. Solo por eso le deja ir suavemente, aunque sintiendo como se aferra a él en una clara muestra de que no lo deje, puede ver el ruego en sus ojos así que sólo le llena de besos, esperando que se recupere un poco el sentido a la par que lo va dirigiendo hacia la pared, un poco fuera del campo de visión de los otros dos agentes.

Y se siente como un felino cuando gruñe y se eriza al ver la puerta abrirse porque sabe que su tiempo con Eggsy, con SU Eggsy ha terminado. Sin embargo aquel _'demos un paseo cómodo'_ que sale de su viejo amigo mientras le sonríe le relaja un tanto. Es hasta después casi una hora, dentro de una habitación cuando puede relajarse por completo, con el chico entre sus brazos. Es después de casi dos horas que hay una reacción de parte de este.

—también te amo Harry..—es todo lo que Eggsy puede permitirse decir, dejándose besar y aunque sabe amargo por el vómito y las lágrimas, está tranquilo aunque también se permite morder y pellizcar, buscando dejar marcas en el mayor, que le recuerden a este que lo ha herido. Porque podrá amarlo hasta casi morir por su culpa, pero no va a dejárselo fácil.

Es lo que se promete mientras comienza a dormitar, contando a grandes rasgos todo lo que ese año le dejó. Porque está de vuelta, está con vida y aunque sea un sucio bastardo que lo dejó revolcarse en la miseria y depresión Eggsy no puede evitar amarlo y Harry no puede evitar buscar redimirse así le cueste lo que le queda de vida.


End file.
